From Warlock to Jellicle to ShadowClan Cat
by Loves Klaine NOT Blaine
Summary: Sequel to Of Werewolves, Warlocks and Jellicle Cats  and Jellicle warriors. Samantha AKA Cantalina, Mistoffelees, and their new son Mingus visit their friends in ShadowClan to give Mingus warrior trainig... what could go wrong?


**Hey, this is me with my new story, **_**From Warlock to Jellicle to ShadowClan Cat.**_

**It is the sequel to **_**Of Werewolves, Warlocks, and Jellicle Cats, **_**and **_**Jellicle Warriors. **_**Here we reintroduce Samantha Tripps, now known as Cantalina, and Chippaw, with a warrior name of Chiptail. Also learn the story of Mistoffelees' former mate, Reyna. This story is action-packed, with each chapter from a different POV. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own CATS or Warriors. They are owned by ALW, TSE, RUG, And Erin Hunter (all four of them!)**

-Chapter one-

-Cantalina POV-

I still found it weird living here, with all these cats. Don't get me wrong; I love it. But after living with numerous humans, it always felt like they all turned into cats. But the greatest bit was rehearsing for the Jellicle Ball. It was in two weeks, and I was ecstatic. I didn't have any solos of my own though. However, if someone was sick, or had a sore throat, I would take over.

We weren't practicing now; instead I was lying in my den. My den is the best, if I do say so myself. Using my epic warlock-ish magic, I made it human-suiting. The plain den is basically a long pipe that opens up into a rather large area, behind a veil of a torn bag. I suppose no one knew about the extra part, they just figured it was a long pipe. If they had known, I doubt they'd have let a young tom and his mate claim it. They would've given it to an older Jellicle, like Munkustrap, and his mate, Demeter.

So anyway. What I did. I put in a bed, and a rug, and all that jazz. Books too, and a speaker for my iPod. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But you know what? Screw you.

I heard voices outside, and then my name. I immediately sat up, and hurried into the pipe. Anybody who mentions my name in idle conversation deserves to be eavesdropped on. Almost immediately I wished I hadn't.

"Her name is _Cantalina, _not Cantaloupe," said Mistoffelees' voice. Oh Crap… I knew who he was talking to. It was Demeter, one of the adult cats. She knew me, because she had been on the patrol that came to the Institute. However, she was displeased with Misto's split second Jellicle name choice for me. I liked it, but she didn't. Therefore, she took pleasure in calling me Cantaloupe by 'accident'. There were a few choice words I wanted to say to her, but kept silent, in my den. Now wasn't the time.

Once she and Misto left, I crept out of the pipe. I wanted to go on a walk… _by myself_. No one asked where I was going, so I headed outside the Junkyard, and into the streets. Normal humans see us Jellicles as humans when we're far away, and normal cats up close. Humans with special powers, like Shadowhunters or Warlocks see us in our Jellicle forms up close. Of course, we have a firm 'human form' as well, but I didn't feel like using it.

I wandered the streets for a while, but stopped, and looked around in surprise. There was the sound of a kitten mewing. Where was it? Using my ears, I followed the sound into some random yard. No one seemed to be around. I looked for the source of the kitten. There! In that truck! I dashed over to a green pickup truck in the driveway. Glancing around, I crawled inside. Underneath all of the junk inside was a tiny, mewling ball of gray and white fluff. Had I been a human finding this abandoned kitten, I might've knocked on the door to ask the people if it was their kitten. Not that I would've let 'em keep him, but still… Anyway, because I was just a cat, I scooped him up in my arms and dashed home.

…

"Where were you?" were the words that greeted me upon my return. But as soon as someone noticed the tiny kitten, Jenny was there in a heartbeat. "Poor little scrap," she said. "He looks like he's been without food for a week now!" Someone needed to feed the tiny tom, but whom?

"No, Jenny," Skimble informed her. "You're busy enough with our two without taking on this as well." But Jenny only smiled. "I have plenty of milk, and no one else does," she argued. "So there." Skimble open his mouth to protest, but closed it abruptly. He didn't protest further.

"Jenny, thank you," I said. "I'm very grateful, but I was wondering if Misto and I can adopt him." I paused, waiting for her answer. Jenny laughed, as if it was the craziest question she had ever heard. "Of course you can!" she exclaimed. "You found him, he's yours." She paused and grinned. "That is, if Mistoffelees agrees!"

I stuck out my tongue at her. "Of course he will!" I said happily.

On that note, Misto walked in. "So, how is our baby?" he asked me. I beamed at him. "Oh, absolutely perfect!" I gushed. _Oh snam. I'm turning into a gushy little kitten. Snap out of it. Snap out of it now! _I ordered myself.

"What are we going to call him?" Misto asked me, curiously. I paused for a moment, considering. "How about Mingus?" I asked him. "That's the last name of a really great human singer," I informed him. Mistoffelees smiled proudly.

"Mingus it is, then. Welcome to the junkyard, kitten!"

**Well, how'd you like it then? Next Chappy in Misto's POV! And review? The button's right there….. **


End file.
